


Some will call this junk. Me, I call them treasures

by Schnuckelpunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, an-offer-winston-cant-refuse, junkrat-and-roadhog-going-to-be-a-part-of-the-new-overwatchteam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnuckelpunk/pseuds/Schnuckelpunk
Summary: Als er sich vor vier Wochen das erste Mal am Morgen in den Beiwagen erbrach und seit diesem Tag nachts von Unterleibskrämpfen erwachte und nicht von Phantomschmerzen in seinem Arm, wusste er endgültig, dass er ein Mann war, auf den unwahrscheinliche Dinge zu trafen. Während er diese "Zeitbombe" erst mal loswerden will, setzt Roadhog alle Hebel in Bewegung, damit das, was in seinem Partner wächst überleben kann. Dafür macht er Winston und Mercy ein Angebot, dass sie nicht abschlagen können. [Junkrat/Roadhog]





	Some will call this junk. Me, I call them treasures

Junkrat hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde.Er war noch ein Junge gewesen, als man ihn darüber aufgeklärt hatte.  
«Die Radioaktivität hat ihren Körper dazu gebracht zu mutieren», hatte der Mann in den schäbigen, einst weißem Kittel gesagt und er hatte nur genickt. «Ich würde vorschlagen, darum kümmern wir uns, in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es wirklich passiert.»  
Niemand hatte Junkrat, die Regeln der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung beigebracht.  
Als er sich vor vier Wochen das erste Mal am Morgen in den Beiwagen erbrach und seit diesem Tag nachts von Unterleibskrämpfen erwachte und nicht von Phantomschmerzen in seinem Arm, oder dem Jucken einer Entzündung in seinem halben Bein, wusste er endgültig, dass er ein Mann war, auf den unwahrscheinliche Dinge zutrafen.  
Roadhog knurrte besorgt und strich ihm über den Rücken, hatte den Eimer zur Hand, bevor er auch nur danach fragen konnte. Der Berg von einem Mann war schon lange viel mehr als ein Bodyguard für ihn und an seiner aktuellen Lage nicht ganz unschuldig.  
«Ich geh zum Dok und lass es wegmachen.», erklärte Junkrat. Roadhog grunzte nur ein: «Hauptsache es geht dir wieder gut.»  
Er erinnerte sich noch an die Worte des Mannes damals: «Wir würden uns dann, wenn es passiert, um alles gleichzeitig kümmern. Austragen könnten sie es sowieso nicht. Wir riskieren jetzt keine OP» An dem Tag war er ursprünglich dort, um sein Bein nähen zu lassen. Bei seiner ersten eigenen Bombe hatte er sich mit dem Zeitzünder verschätzt. Es war zufällig aufgefallen.  
Jetzt saß er wieder in dem Beiwagen, jedes Schlagloch warf ihn aus dem Sitz.  
Normalerweise sorge es dafür, dass Junkrat lachte, er eine seine kleinen Granaten auf irgendwas am Wegrand abfeuerte und seinem Bodyguard zurief er solle gefälligst mehr aus seiner Maschine rausholen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er sie in die Luft jagte. Roadhog versuchte dann ihn zu greifen, er duckte sich weg, so dass die Maschine gefährlich schlingerte. Er liebte es. Heute jedoch klammerte er sich mit der Prothese an den Beiwagen, die Finger der gesunden Hand zuckten am Auslöser einer Miene, die er nicht einmal bei sich trug.  
Der Stadtrand von Sydney kam am Abend in Sicht. Sie fuhren durch die engen Gassen, die zwischen Zelten, Blechhütten und kleinen Häusern wie Adern verliefen, Roadhog parkte vor einem zweistöckigen Holzgebäude und sicherte seine Maschine. Auf diesem Rattenverseuchten Kontinent wagte es niemand an das schwarze Motorrad mit dem Schweinekopf auf dem Tank heran. Jeder kannte Roadhog. Ein Grund mehr, warum Junkrat so froh war, mit ihm zusammen unterwegs zu sein. Seit er mit der Ein Mann Apocalypse unterwegs war, ließ man ihn in Ruhe.  
«Weißt du noch beim letzten Mal...?», fragte er, und Roadhog nickte. «Man kann diesen Anzugträgern echt nicht trauen... aber...», das erste Grinsen des Tages schlich sich auf seine Lippen. «das Chaos danach war fantastisch.... Dieses BOOOOM.» Im selben Moment zuckte er zusammen, die Finger griffen automatisch an seinen Bauch. «...wird Zeit, dass wir das erledigen.»  
«Erstmal ein Zimmer.», widersprach sein Begleiter und deutete auf das Haus vor ihnen. «Jetzt hat dieser Doc sicher eh nicht auf.» Roadhogs rechte legte sich in seinen Nacken, die linke hatte ihre Taschen gepackt. Der Schankraum war schäbig, es lungerten nur ein paar einsame Gestalten vor ihren halbleeren Gläsern. Sie zahlten für vier Nächte, Schweigen und einem Abendessen.  
Junkrat hinkte allein die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, verteilte Mienen an Fenster und Türen, legte kleine Fallen aus. Kurz warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Bett. Er war nicht ganz er selbst, gestand er sich ein. Klar, der Wahnsinn packte ihn oft genug. Die Momente, in denen er weder Kontrolle über seine Gedanken noch seinen Körper hatte, wurden mehr, seit sie wieder in Australien waren und im Wasteland herum fuhren. Aber das war es nicht. Er versuchte ein Grinsen, doch seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren zu verkrampft.  
«Alles wegen dir, Zeitbombe.», murmelte er zu seiner Körpermitte. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, sich den Bauch aufschlitzen zu lassen. Erst recht nicht hier. Aber einfach in ein Krankenhaus gehen konnte er auch nicht. Inzwischen waren mehr als 25 Millionen auf ihre Köpfe ausgesetzt. In einem der Löcher von Australien war es da deutlich sicherer sich mit Drogen vollpumpen zu lassen, die ihn ein paar Stunden nichts spüren ließen.  
Roadhog saß schon am Tisch, ein großes Bier vor sich und das Essen duftete durch den ganzen Raum zu ihm hin. Er rutschte auf den freien Stuhl.  
«Hände gewaschen?»  
«Klar doch.» er hielt seine dreckverkrusteten Finger hin und griff mit der Prothese nach einem Hähnchenbein. Brummen von seinem Begleiter. Roadhog hasste es, dass ihm Tischmanieren so egal waren. Hin und wieder machte er sich die Mühe, sich vor dem Essen die Hände zu waschen. Aber wofür? Er musste höllisch darauf aufpassen, dass kein Wasser in die empfindlichen Schaltkreise kam. Die Prothese rostete dann schneller. Und sie jedes Mal abnehmen und sich wehrlos machen? Niemals.  
«Wir gehen morgen früh direkt hin. Ich Wills hinter mir haben.» Er griff nach dem Bierglas, da der Wirt keine Anstalten machte ihm ein eigenes zu bringen, doch war Roadhog schneller.  
«Kein Alkohol, Rat.»  
«Bitte? Ich hatte seit Wochen keinen Tropfen mehr!» Wieder fischte er nach dem Glas, doch schüttelte Roadhog den Kopf und hielt es noch weiter weg.  
«Kein Alkohol für dich, solange das nicht durch ist.»  
Junkrat verdrehte die Augen. «Oh bitte, morgen kommt die Zeitbombe weg! Da schadet das auch nicht.»  
Doch Roadhog ließ sich nicht erweichen, auch nicht als Junkrat ihn mit dem fünften Hühnerknochen beworfen hatte. Er fluchte noch als Roadhog ihn über die Schulter warf und hoch in ihr Zimmer trug. Seine Fäuste hinterließen keinerlei Spuren auf dem breiten Rücken.  
«Was soll der Scheiß, Hog? Bist du total bescheuert? Jetzt sind wir einmal in einer verdammten Stadt und ich soll weiter Scheißwasser saufen?» Seine Finger griffen wieder nach dem Auslöser der Miene.  
«Solange du...», doch Roadhog verstummte. Winkte ab. «Vergiss es.»  
«Was soll ich vergessen? Solange ich ‚schwanger‘ bin? Es wird sowieso nix draus! WO soll es denn raus? Dass überhaupt was da ist....Ist...bescheuert!» Er griff sich in die Haare, trat den Hocker um. «Es kommt morgen weg und dann ist alles wieder normal! Wir zwei, wieder auf Tour! Numbani waren wir ewig nicht mehr! Die wissen sicher nicht mehr, wie unsere Steckbriefe aussehen!» Er griff den Hocker und brach einen der drei Beine ab, schwang es wie eine Keule. «Dann machen wir endlich wieder BOO- AH. FU...» er ließ die Keule fallen, kniff die Augen zusammen. Wieder einer dieser Krämpfe.Er fluchte laut, wollte sich selbst auf den Bauch schlagen, damit es endlich aufhörte, doch zogen ihn zwei große Pranken an einen dicken Bauch und ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Er trat um sich, kratzte, biss und schrie, ohne es selbst aufhören zu können. Er wollte das alles nicht.  
Roadhog zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Hielt ihn nur weiter fest und brummte eine Melodie vor sich hin, die er immer brummte, wenn er so war. Irgendwann war er zu erschöpft um sich weiter zu wehren. Er ließ zu, dass Roadhog ihm die Kleider vom Leib rupfte, ihn unter die Decke steckte, die anders als er selbst nicht nach Dreck roch und er sich dann selbst zu ihm legte und ihn fest in seinem Arme schloss. Die warmen großen Hände auf seinem Bauch linderten die Nachwirkungen der Krämpfe.  
«Ich...», er wollte noch etwas sagen, irgendwas, dass es besser machte, den Tag und die letzten Wochen entschuldigte, doch Roadhog unterbrach ihn:  
«Schon gut, Rat. Versuch zu schlafen. Ich pass auf.»  
«Versprochen?» seine Nase hatte er schon im Kissen vergraben, seinen Rücken an den Bauch seines Partners gekuschelt.  
«Versprochen.»  
Junkrats Augen fielen augenblicklich zu. Roadhog hatte sein Versprechen noch nie gebrochen.


End file.
